


Punishment

by elfpunk999



Series: Blade's World [7]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit receives punishment for receiving a sexual reward from another War Girl while Blade watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This started with an RP on tumblr... this is the aftermath.

Walking into the bunk Blade found it empty. She pulled Slit in behind her, spinning around to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down into a hot sloppy kiss. Hands cupping the back of his skull as she tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth until he groaned lightly in pain.

“Take off your clothes.” she said giving him a soft peck on the nose. Quickly Slit’s hands went to work on his belts. Unfastening them, then his pants. He backed away from her just enough to bend up his legs, tug off each boot in turn then push his pants down and off his legs; kicking them away. He reached out to wrap his arms around her waist but Blade dodged; a smile pulling up her lips. “Turn around.” she said said spinning her finger in the air. Slit did as he was told. Looking over his shoulder at her with a grin. Blade bent over and yanked his belt free from the loops of his discarded pants. Running the leather between her fingers she walked closer to the lancer. “You were a very bad pup today.” she smiled.

“I’m not a pu-” his snarled retort was cut short by the harsh resounding smack of the doubled leather belt hitting the soft skin of his ass. Slit groaned, his eyes narrowing on Blade.

“You are what I say you are… pup.” she made the last word pop off her lips. Running her fingers over his shoulder then down his arm she caught his wrist. Pulling it then the other behind his back she secured his arms by wrapping the belt around his biceps, just above the elbow. Shifting his shoulders Slit tested the restraint finding it hard to pull apart in its current position.

“You’re learning.” he smiled back at her.

“Have to know how to properly bind my boys.” she replied. Bending over she retrieved a second belt from his pants and fastened it around his wrists. She wrapped the excess leather up his arms and tucked it into the closure of the first belt leaving his arms no room to move. Walking around to stand in front of him she rose up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his jawline.

“No gag?” he asked arching his neck to offer her more.

“I didn’t say I was done did I?” Slit’s laugh rumbled low in his chest. “On your knees.” she said stepping back. Keeping his eyes on hers Slit lowered to his knees in front of her. Spreading them in a wide stance he settled back on his hunches. “Such a good pup.” she said caressing the stapleless side of his face. When his eyes rolled shut and he nuzzled against her soft touch she pulled her hand back and slapped him hard; a soft giggle falling from her lips. Shellshocked Slit’s eyes blinked a few times and he stretched his jaw. Pulling her shirt up and off Blade walked around to stand behind him again.

“Did you enjoy your time with Crow?” she asked running a single finger over the crown of his head and down the back of his neck.

“You did.” Slit chuckled. Blade unfastened her belt, whipping it out of the loops and letting it crack inches away from Slit’s ear; making the war boy flinch subtly.

“That’s not what I asked.” Folding the belt in half she ghosted it down his spine, watching bumps prickle up in its wake. “Did you enjoy your time with Crow?” she asked again.

“Yes.” he answered on a heavy exhale.

“Good.” With a flick of her wrist the belt made contact with his white ass again. A solid red line formed quickly across his skin. Clenching his jaw Slit groaned and breathed through his nose in a huff. “Will you ever do that again without my permission?” she asked.

“Well I can’t really stop someone if they wanna su-”

‘SMACK’ against his lower back. Another red welt rising beneath his clay. His body tensed and a single gasp escaped him.

“No.” he answered through his teeth.

Leaning forward Blade pressed her bare chest against his shoulders and ran her fingers down his chest to wrap around his throbbing cock. Stroking it slowly she nibbled on his earlobe.

“You’re mine right?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“To do with what I want.”

“Yes.”

“Whenever I want.”

“Yes.” his breath began hitching in his throat.

“My pup, my lancer… my Slit.”

“Yes.” he huffed on a heavy exhale.

Just as Blade bite into his shoulder and squeezed his cock hard in her fist Nux walked in; freezing the instant his eyes landed on them. His scarred lips curling up into a full grin.

“Starting without me?” he asked starting to unfasten his belts.

“Nope. We were waiting.” Blade said dropping Slit mid-stroke and stand up. She walked over to Nux, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a slow passionate kiss. She could hear Slit grumbling behind her, no doubt pulling at the leather that bound his arms in place. Her fingers finished unfastening Nux’s belts before she sank to her knees and pulled off his boots. Nux’s eyes went from Blade to Slit and back again. “Turn so Slit can see.” she said putting her hands on his hips and turning him so he was beside the lancer. As she pulled down his pants, making him step out of them so she could toss them into the pile of clothes Nux gently undid her braid. His fingers raking through her now loose hair, his nails scraping her scalp. Her eyes rolled back slowly, a blissful hum parting her lips.

“What did Slit do to deserve this?” he asked but Blade didn’t answer. Instead she licked a long wet trail from his sac to the head of his cock. She felt it twitch beneath her tongue. A soft moan falling from Nux’s lips. As she sucked on the head, twirling her tongue over it and taking as much of his length as she could she looked at Slit through the corner of her eye. His brow furrowed, his tongue licked his lips and his teeth bite into them hard. She made sure to make a show of taking all of Nux into her throat. Moaning loudly and fluttering her eyes as she used her whole body to move her mouth over him. Rolling her hips, arching her back, hollowing her cheeks. Soon Nux’s breathing was labored. His fingers clutching onto her hair as his own hips moved to meet her lips. She could nearly taste his climax, his cock twitching against her tongue. Then he pulled her off. As she looked up at him with confusion he stared down at her with half lidded eyes.

“You wanna torture Slit?” he asked. She nodded.

“This isn’t funny anymore.” Slit growled as Nux moved to lay back on their bunk; his knees splayed wide right in front of his face.

“You asked for this.” Blade replied getting to her feet. He groaned and shifted his hips awkwardly. Moving to straddle Nux’s hips he shook his head with a smile; spinning his finger in the air. When she turned around he grabbed ahold of her hips and moved them up so she was straddling his face. Her knees against his shoulders. Her eyes were on Slit’s as she felt the first stroke of his warm wet tongue against her. They rolled back and her hips began to move against his mouth. Soft moans and coos fell from her lips as she writhed on top of him. Nux’s arms wrapped around her waist, clasping behind her back to hold her against his lips as hot waves raced down her spine. Calling out his name she leaned forward, clawing into his chest.

"Please..." Slit begged shuffling forward. As she came down from her high Blade beckoned him closer. Rising up to his knees he leaned as far forward as he could. Wrapping her fingers around the back of his neck she pulled him into a fevered kiss. All tongue and teeth as Nux continued to lap at her sex. Pulling away from him she grabbed up Slit’s scarf from his neck and pulled it up so it cut into his mouth, gagging him. She quickly tied up the back and shoved him back down onto his knees. Slit cursed at her through his makeshift gag.

“Shut it… or I’ll get a belt.” she gasped rocking her hips against Nux. “Now sit there… and enjoy.” Slit sat back on his hunches. His chest heaving as his brow furrowed and groans fell from his lips. Keeping her eyes on his Blade leaned forward taking Nux’s cock back into her mouth. Sucking him long and hard. Her cries leaking out around him.

Soon Nux’s tongue was faltering against her. His body quaking as she took him deep into her throat. His grip on her hips tightened as his own jerked against his will. She tasted his salty release before she felt his moan against her sensitive lips. The taste of him and the feeling sent her into oblivion as they both rocketed towards Valhalla.

After regaining her composure Blade sat up and looked at Slit. His one good eye pleading as his teeth bite into the cloth separating his lips. Crawling off of Nux who was still panting for breath sprawled out across the bed, she moved down to the floor to kneel in front of Slit.

“Did you like watching?” she asked. He nodded. “Does your cock ache? Do you feel the burn lingering in your gut?” Again he nodded. Her fingers wrapped around the base and stroked him slowly causing a heavy breath of air to rush from his chest. Using her other hand she pushed Slit back until he readjusted his legs and leaned back on his bound arms. Straddling his legs Blade pumped him harder. Watching his eyes glaze over as he raced towards his peak. When they finally fluttered closed she moved and sheathed him in her tight cunt. Gasping at how well he stretched her. His eyes flew open as a moan rolled up his chest; muffled by the gag. Using her legs and back she rode him slow but deep. Moving her hips in circles and figure eights with random spouts of hard fast bounces that made his chest heave erratically. Feeling a presence behind her she looked over her shoulder to see Nux kneeling behind her. The tin of jelly in his hand and a question in his eyes.

“I’ll be gentle.” he said. “I swear to the Immortan.” his fingers traced down her spine making her eyes roll back in her skull. Nodding she watched him dip his fingers in the jelly. He leaned down, kissing her neck as his fingers found her puckered hole, rimming it gently. The jelly was warm against her skin and her body reacted to his touch. Sending pulses throughout her being. When one long finger made its way into her a long moan rushed from her lips. Her eyes rolled back and her hips moved against Slit harder.

Slit groaned against his gag; his eyes pleading. Reaching behind his head she undid the knot and pulled the scarf off his face. Instantly his lips found hers. Swallowing down her moans and cries as Nux worked in another finger. Pumping them and curling them as his other hand stroked his length; coating it with a thick layer of jelly. Then his arm was around her waist and his breath was in her ear. She felt emptiness for a brief moment but then the blissful stretch of his cock pushing into her made her eyes go wide; her mouth falling open with a silent cry. Her hips instantly stilled. Her whole body tensing and convulsing as both men filled her to her max. Bottoming out Nux stopped and kissed along her shoulder. His hand moved down to roll her clit beneath his fingers while Slit nipped and licked at her breasts.

Soon her body was craving more. Her hips moved again causing a hot rush to race down her spine. She rode Slit slowly as Nux pulled out and pushed back in. As their breathing turned to gasps a steady fluid rhythm was set. Blade’s body moved on its own. Her mind clouded and fogged. Her thoughts useless. Hands cupped her breasts, teased her clit and two sets of lips devoured every inch of skin they could reach. Sweat coated their bodies. Her hair matted to her head. Wrapping one arm back she clawed into Nux’s muscular ass; the other gripped the back of Sit’s head keeping his mouth at her breasts. Multiple orgasms caused her body to quake, each stronger than the last until she was sure she’d made it to Valhalla with her boys at her side. Each’s face contoured into a mask of pleasure and ache as she felt them burst inside of her. Their cocks twitching, their hips shuddering.

Collapsing onto Slit; her’s and Nux’s weight supported by his thick bound arms she lazily kissed his collarbone. Nux’s forehead was pressed into the gap between her shoulder blades. Slit’s hung back between his own. Slowly Nux moved away. Pulling himself from within her and collapsing back onto the bed. Slit shifted his weight, letting Blade slide off of him and onto the floor. Standing on shaky legs he sat on the edge of the bed beside Nux.

“Unfasten these.” he said calmly.

“Can I?” Nux asked. Blade nodded with her eyes closed. She heard the belts hit the floor, then felt arms scooping her up and laying her out in bed. Slit’s weight dipped the bunk beside her as he laid down. Nuzzling into his chest she reached behind her and found Nux’s arm which she used to pull him onto his side so she was pinned between them.

 

 


End file.
